Kaname's Secret
by yaoifanatic92
Summary: In this story cross had not adopted zero. Zero is working as a striper to pay for his schooling at cross academy. one day he had to stay for a client. this is boy on boy if u dont like dont read. eventually mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy day at cross academy. All of the students had gone home for summer break. Zero headed out the front gates and headed to work. He had started working at a strip club for both men and women. Zero needed the money so he could keep going to cross academy. He had no where else to go his

entire family had been murdered. His mood was getting worse by the minute he hated the rain and it didn't help his parents death anniversary was next week. As he reached the club he went to go get ready he put a fake but a sexy smile on and pretended to be happy he was going to go take his clothes off for a

bunch of strangers amusement.

"Hey Zero can you please help me get this stupid outfit on?"Adiou asked. Zero got up and helped him put on the outfit. It was a sexy yellow lace strap teddy with a g-string. "So do you have any after appointments or are you going back to the school after your shift". Zero just laughed at how Adiou was trying to make small talk. They had gotten to really understand each other since he had started drinking from Kaname to save Yuki and they also worked together on most days.

"There you go all set Adiou have fun" Zero playfully mocked him knowing perfectly well Adiou didn't like it just like zero he was doing it out of need. "To answer your question about if I'm staying after or going the answer is..."

"Zero" his boss interrupted him. "You have a special request after in your room. Your client has asked that you wear a blindfold he doesn't want you seeing him" Chrissie told him then walked right out.

"I guess that answers your question" They both laughed at Zeros comment. As Adiou dance Zero got ready his outfit was a sexy purple rhinestone halter top, a sexy school girl skirt to match, and knee high heel boots, His usual earrings accented the outfit perfectly to complement his eyes and his hair. As the music stopped Adiou came in and said" Zero you will never guess who is here".

"who?" Zero asked very interested as it seemed to shock his friend. Before he could get his answer he heard his cue to go on stage. Zero walked on stage. he looked around trying to see who would have peeked his friends interest but no one stood out.

Fast Forward

As Zero sat on the bed blindfolded waiting for his client to come in. He heard the door open and said "Hello my prince" he waited for an answer but none came. He felt himself being laid down on the bed. " He felt the guy lean closer to him and whisper in his ear really softly and say "You look beautiful for a guy". Zero blushed. he wasn't use to getting compliments from guys." zero was so relaxed that he didn't fight the guy who was now tying his hands to the bed. He just laid on the extremely silk sheets which he knew someone had switched his usual sheets. Probably client request to.

"So what may i call you" Zero asked the man because he didn't fell like calling him nothing. He felt the guy lean in to whisper in his ear again this time getting there bodies closer " You may call me wine". Zero shuddered as he felt the intimacy in the strangers breath. Wine started to undress zero first he started at the neck kissing him then as he took off his shirt he kissed every inch of zeros chest. Then wine did something zero wasn't expecting at all he lifted zero up to the head of the bed and pressed there bodies together and whispered "Don't worry. I do not plan on having sex with you so please relax and enjoy our nice night together". At that zeros body loosened up. Wine started kissing zeros neck again this time adding a bit of fang to the kiss scratching zeros neck. He started to move back down zeros body when he got to the bottom of zeros costume he pulled the skirt off the boy and kissed every inch of the boy from top to bottom. Nibbling on bits and pieces of flesh but never once breaking the skin. Zeros body was still relaxed but very aroused. Wine whispered "Don't worry I'll take care of you beautiful" and in seconds wine was down on zeros member sucking roughly and pumping him. He wanted to make zero feel so good he enjoyed it.

"ahhhh wine that feels to good please slow down" zero wined in pleasure unable to control his breathing. Wine had slowed down but it wasn't going to last he wanted to hear the moans and to see the young boy arch is back in pleasure. So just thinking of that he sped up again. "ahhh wine please slow down i don't want to come yet" but wine didn't slow down in fact he sped up hearing the boy plea was more erotic then fucking him at that moment. "I'm going to... ahhh...slow down I'm going to come if you don't" zero wanted so bad to clutch the sheets but his hands were tied to the post he couldn't move. His back arched up and with in minutes he screamed in pleasure. " ahhh I'm going to come " and in that minute he had come in wines mouth. Wine just licked his lips and drank it all in. Drank it every part of that boys essence.

Wine then came back up to the head of the bed and said "I'm going to untie you but you are not to remove you blindfold got it". Zero nodded in agreement and as zeros restraints were untied wine kissed the boy with every ounce of passion he could. Wine parted zeros lips and let his tongue explore zeros mouth and zero explored his. All too soon the kiss had ended and wine was out the door and right before the door closed zero heard a soft goodbye from wine. As soon as the door closed zero removed his blindfold and ran to the door to see if he could get a glimpse of the guy who had just made him feel amazing without anything in return. No such thing happened though as he reached the door and opened it the hallway was empty and he was disappointed but he hoped he would see wine again.

Every day of summer break wine met up with zero at the club always the same thing zero would be waiting blindfolded. wine would tie him to the bed kiss and undress him and he would make zero feel amazing and it would always end the same way. Today was the last day of summer break so wine had decided on something different tonight. Zero sat on the bed waiting to be tied up but the restraints never came. Wine said something zero wasn't sure he heard right. Zero asked him to repeat it. "I said tonight is going to be a little different tonight is your choice of what is going to happen but there are rules. (1)the blindfold must stay on you (2)no sex is allowed foreplay only and (3)no biting what so ever fangs stay in your mouth". Zero nodded in agreement with the 3 rules he was given.

"Am i ever going to be aloud to know who you are wine?" zero asked as he pushed the guy onto the bed. Wine was do everything zero wanted excepting answer his question. Zero started kissing his neck and a shudder escaped wine. Zero felt the shudder and kept going taking it as a good sign. After wine was breathing hard enough for zero to be content he tied wine to the bed. Wine was scared that zero would take his blindfold off and see who he was but he never did. Zero was a gentleman true to his word. Zero lifted his shirt off and found that wines shirt and pants were both high quality silk. Once wine was undressed zero stripped his own clothes and began to press his body against the man beneth him. He made a trail with his tongue earning a moan from his partner. Zero pulled wine down a bit further and placed his legs in the right position he wanted. Wine was scared that zero was going to break the second rule. Zero leaned down and breathed right into the mans ear and said "Don't worry wine i do not plan on having sex with you so please relax and enjoy our nice night together" he laughed zero had used his own words against him. As he felt the man beneath him relax as he knew zero would follow the rules. After zero was done with all the kissing he wanted for the moment he moved down to wines arousal and began to pump it after a few minutes zero had engulfed his entire member sucking vigorously.

"aahhhhh you really need to slow down I'm not use to having anybody do this to me" wine said in a whimper of passion. Zero was surprised to hear this as wine had pleased him on numerous accounts. " In my social standards the only intimacy i am suppose to have is with the person i am going to marry but i have not found a suitable person yet". Know zero understood wine was a pureblood vampire he is only allowed to marry another pureblood. Zero slowed down not wanting it to be over so soon. " thanks for understanding" Zero smiled now understanding why the man had said no biting. Purebloods are only allowed to share there blood with there mate. Zero pushed his arousal against the mans thigh hinting what he wanted wine to do. Wine nodded and zero untied his hands. Instantly wine grabbed zeros member and began stroking it. Know that zero knew that wine was a pureblood wine had decided to try something he had never tried before. using his powers he moved zero from on top of him to the spot next to him moving closer to him so zero could go back to taking care of his erection. as they pumped each other wine had decided to tease the beauty in front of him. He dragged his fangs across the boys sensitive spot on his neck. zero had pushed wine back down on his back and begun sucking again. This time he didn't care how many times wine had begged him to slow down zero couldn't he was so close and could tell wine was to. "ahhhhhh stop I'm cuming" zero drank it all in and licked his lips very sexy. Wine was covered in zeros seed now that they both had came.

"There is a shower in the corner room over there feel free to clean up if you want" zero said very nicely hoping he would take zeros offer. Wine had walked to the corner room and took a shower he was surprised to come out and see zero sitting on the bed with his blindfold still on his face. " i know the rules still are in motion its ok i didn't peek" zero laughed. "May i please know your real name?" zero wondered if he would get an answer this time. Wine had thought about it. he wondered if zero would be the same sweet lover if he ever found out who he was.

"Maybe another time my beauty. I wouldn't want to ruin the beautiful moments we have together" Wine said very sadly and zero could hear it in his voice. " i promise i will reveal myself soon. In the meantime..." wine had walked over to zero and kissed him like it was going to be his last romantic kiss from the boy. "Remember me like this and i shall be back soon but i am going our of town for a few weeks". This was the end of the last night of summer vacation and zero would always remember this day.

I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Kaname but I so wish I did. This is my first yaoi and fanfic so reviews are appreciative.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zero Kiryu get your head out of your ass already" Kaname shouted at him. It was there monthly feeding time and they were in Kanames room. The entire night class was use to all this by now. " You need to feed or you are going to fall into a level E". Zero was still resisting the help but it always turned out the same zero would refuse, Kaname would cut his neck open and zero wouldn't be able to resist anymore. after zero was sedated enough he pulled away disgusted at what he had done,

" i hate you. Your a stupid pureblood all you like is the fact that I'm weak because I'm not noble breed. You like having the power to control me if only for as few minutes". Zero took off out the window and went to his room. Kaname instantly felt bad about hurting zero he didn't want to. No one knew how he felt about zero except for Adiou. Kaname had called him into his chambers after the first night at the club and had told him that if he never spoke of the club neither would Kaname and they had both agreed. Adiou and Kaname had talked about the nights he spent with zero while they were out of town and what would happen if zero ever found out. Once zero got into his room he started to cry. He didn't notice that someone else was in the room with him.

"I am sorry zero. It isn't right for me to force you to drink from me but i don't want to see you fall into a level E" Kaname said. Zero didn't even bother to pull out his bloody rose if Kaname was here to inflict more damage he would have done so the instant he walked in his room. Kaname spoke again "Zero you are just so hot tempered, rude, irritating, and disrespectful. I don't know how else to get through to you". Zero shot him a glare now he was mad. The pureblood had no right to come into his room and insult him.

Zero immediately pulled his bloody rose out and pointed it at Kaname "Get the fuck out of my room now. If i wanted insults then i would have stayed in your room." zero tried not to sound hurt but in reality he was. Kaname had used his powers to freeze zero in his spot. " release me Kaname I'm not one of your puppets" Kaname didn't release him he just walked closer to zero and whispered in his ear.

"Zero i know the truth hurts but every time your hurt you cant threaten me with your gun". Kaname all but purred in his ear. Zero was fuming now. Kaname was at the window now and stepped outside it. "One ay you will realize I'm not as bad as you think" as he left the room and headed towards the moon dorms his hold was released on zero. zero was confused and hurt. Kaname had been acting weird ever since he had gotten back to school. Zero was cleaning his room when he noticed a letter that had fallen out of his jacket. He sat down on the floor and read the letter. It said...

_Dear Lilac,_

_If your reading this then that means summer break is up and we haven't been "together" _

_for a while. I want to come be with you again. I will be at the club September 10th _

_and i am hoping that you will be there. i know i will have missed you so much. If you do_

_decide to come and be with me for the night please bring a comfy pair of clothes to wear_

_after because i do want to talk with you and get to know you so much better. _

_P.S. I have not been involved with anyone since our first night together._

_Sincerely,_

_Wine_

Zero was so surprised to see this letter but excited at the same time. He had missed wine so much since there last night together. He had not had another intimate client since wine. The next day zero went to work but before he could get into his custom his boss had come in and told him he would not be dancing the client had paid for zero for the entire night and to go straight to his room. He sat down on the bed and blindfolded himself. He waited patiently for wine to come in and soon enough he heard the door open. "Wine?" he questioned to make sure it was him. His reply was a very familiar kiss on his neck. He knew then it was wine and he was relieved. " I'm so glad to be with you again" wine didn't waste any time kissing and pleasing his young beauty. Zero was moaning so loud wine thought the entire club could hear him.

'shush my dear we don't want everyone to think we are having sex in here do we?" Zero quieted down but couldn't help but release his seed all into wines mouth. " you taste very sweet like your personality. Zero smiled and began to pull his pj's on and wait for wine to ask the questions he wanted to. "do you like me?"

"Yes very much so. You seem so nice not like the pureblood i got to school with" zero replied

" ohh how so?"

"he likes to torment me because he says I'm hot tempered, rude, irritating, and disrespectful. Im hot tempered i will admit but rude and disrespectful is only with him. He knows that i am slowly falling into a level e so he has been giving me his blood. i think I'm a monster and he wouldn't just let me die. He has to be able to control everything and he knows that I'm too free spirited to be controlled so his only way to get control is when I'm weak and need blood then he doesn't really give me a choice. His blood smells so delightful and irresistible i have no choice to bite down when he scratches his neck open for me to drink."

' You don't really think that do you"

" Yes i do. he is evil. I could never be this intimate with him like i am you wine" Wine had decided to change the conversation to something more zero. "what is your favorite color?"

"red" zero smiled. Him and wine had talked almost all night. " Wine i have to get going it is a school night but i will miss you." zero said very sadly.

"do you really want to know who i am?" Zero smiled and nodded very energetically. " I will reveal myself to you soon i promise. Within the next 3 days Only if you come back tomorrow." Zero was so excited but let wine leave before he took off the blind fold. He waited a few minutes and called a taxi to take him back to the academy. The next day things were weird he got there and the entire place was empty except for his boss but even she was on her way out. "Your client paid me to clear the place out for the night he paid quite a bit so you too could have the place to yourselves tonight. enjoy"

he waited in his room he had decided to wear one of his sexiest outfits tonight. When wine came in the room he noticed that zero wasn't sitting on the foot of his bed but laying very sexy waiting to be ravished by wine. " Hello wine im glad you wanted to be with me tonight but you didn't honestly have to buy the whole place. Wine dropped the bag he had in his hands and walked over to zero. he couldn't wait he kissed him so passionately. "Wine can we not bind my hands tonight i want to be able to feel you" wine smiled and kissed the beauty in front of him. They sat there kissing for quite a while. Feeling each other and acting as if it were there last moment together. "Wine i don't want foreplay tonight" this statement through wine off guard.

"then why get all sexed up just to talk sweats would have been ok for that." Zero smiled and kissed wines sweet spot on his neck. Zero was rubbing wines erection and wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted. Zero starting stripping taking his clothes off very eagerly which only left the pureblood more confused. "i thought u said no foreplay tonight" Only when zero had gotten down on all fours did wine fully understand what his beauty was wanting from him tonight. Zero had passed the lubricant back to wine in hope he fully understood what he wanted tonight. " Are you sure you want this?" zero nodded as to say yes. "Do you have any condoms in any of your drawers?" Zero looked confused but answered

"Yes the middle one. We are both guys why do you need a condom?" zero was really curious. Kaname was debating on telling him the story but he just wanted to fuck this beauty into the headboard. He had decided to give zero a simple and short answer.

" It is a safety percussion. I promise i will explain it later but for now please trust me" and he did trust wine. He winced when wine had slid one of his fingers into his entrance. "Relax or it will take forever to prepare you for the fun part." Zero started to relax and sure enough it wasn't hurting as bad anymore in fact it was starting to feel nice. Wine noticing zero relax slipped a second finger in and it didn't take long for zero to adjust. Soon zero was bumping back into his fingers. Wine had pulled of his pants and slip into zeros entrance. He waited for zero to adjust to his length. As soon as zero started bumping back into him wine started moving faster with each thrust. " ahhhh slow down with the bumping back i dont want to cum to fast" but zero wasn't listening. The moans coming from wine were to cute to stop. Wine had decided to fight back. He thrust deeper and faster making zero moan out in pleasure forgetting about bumping back onto wine anymore he was to lost in pleasure to concentrate anymore. With each moan it sent wine into a thrusting rampage and soon they both had released there seed.

After wine had his shower he sat with zero on the sofa. They cuddled to each other just talking about themselves getting to know each other but there was one thing zero had to know.

"Wine was this your first time fucking a guy?"

" no i have never been fucked but i have fucked before but no one has ever made me lose control like that. i have a serious question i need to ask you. Do you still want to know who i am and still be with me?"

" Yes. It is ok that you have been with other guys. You are very kind."

The next day would change zeros life forever. If only he would have known what he was getting himself into maybe he wouldn't have asked wine to tell him who he really was.

I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Kaname but I so wish I did. This is my first yaoi and fanfic so reviews are appreciative.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was still very sore from last night. As he stumbled to his shower he thought about the next two days. Soon he would know who his lover was. Zero was excited and couldn't wait to find out. He hadn't told anyone about all those nights with wine but people noticed zero was acting very happy today. Everyone knew zero wasn't into girls so they knew zero had found him a man to treat him nice. The only thing that ruined zeros mood was he had slept all day almost and he had to go to guard duties. Waiting for the night class to go to class zero glared at all the day class girls as to warn them not to make him do something he would regret. As the night class students walked to class waving and blowing kisses to there fans Kaname had looked up at zero and zero glared at him. They hadn't spoken since there last feeding session. Zero knew he would need to feed soon and so did Kaname. He was walking the grounds when he felt a presence behind him. He knew it was kanames so he didn't even bother turning around. " You are suppose to be in class right now i dont need to feed for at least another 5 days so until then go away". Zero was surprised when he felt Kaname wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his sensitive part on his neck.

Kaname leaned in to whisper in zeros ears "You look beautiful for a guy". Zero blushed he knew that line. Wine had used it there first night together. How had Kaname found out about it he hadn't told anyone not even Adiou.

"Ok who told you to say that to me" zero fumed

" No one zero i am wine. I saw the strip catalog and originally i was just going to surprise you not end up giving you a blow job. As soon as i saw you there looking so sexy i couldn't resist seeing that side of you. I liked it. I had planned on telling you but i was scared you would act like you usually do with me. I were so sweet and caring i had no choice but to keep it a secret." Zero pushed Kaname to the ground. Zero was fighting back tears. He had trusted wine just to find out it was just Kaname. He pulled out his bloody rose.

" Dont you ever get near me again. Except my guard duties i never want to see you again." now it was kanames turn to fight back tears. He hadn't wanted zero to get hurt but zero had wanted to know and he owed it to the boy. Zero ran crying to his room. He didn't care if Kaname saw him crying he had already seen him beg to be fucked.

Zero hadn't fed in months. he was still hurt after the incident with Kaname being wine. He had blood tablets to subdue him if he took them every six hours. There was a knock at the door. " who is it" his reply was that of Adiou. Zero let him in the room. "I'm not going to talk to him Adiou. what he did was messed up. He should have told me and let me decide if i wanted to be with him. Not pretend to be someone else just to fuck me". Those words surprised Adiou.

" did you just say you guys had sex?" Zero was crying but shock his head yes. " did he use a condom?" Zero shook his head yes this time looking at his friend. " whew that would have been bad if he hadn't. Zero do you know why Kaname insisted on a condom" zero shook his head no. " When a lower class vampire say a level d willingly mates with a pureblood the lower level vampire male or female have a very high risk of getting pregnant. Kaname was thinking of you zero not himself. He really does like you. He always has. Why else pretend to be someone else to get to know you. why use a condom to protect your from getting pregnant. why give you the highest honor of drinking his blood when you dont really want it in the first place." Zero was processing all the facts that he had just been given. " i have to go to this dance for a birthday want to come with me as a friend" zero thought about it and agreed.

I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Kaname but I so wish I did. This is my first yaoi and fanfic so reviews are appreciative.


	4. Chapter 4

" This is kanames mansion" zero said shocked.

"yes it his birthday. He is having a dance." zero was not to pleased Adiou had tricked him into coming." its ok Kaname will be doing a lot of mingling he probably wont have time to speak with you." This eased zeros mind so he decided to go into the party. Kaname had picked up on zeros scent the moment the car had arrived. He walked down the stairs eager to see the young boy. Adiou had said he had a birthday surprise for me.

Kaname walked over to Zero and Adiou. ' Hello welcome to my party". zero just looked away from him not wanting to be so close to him. Kaname was hurt but didn't show it. Zero started to walk off. He went up the stairs and decided to look into all the doors. The first one he opened was a bathroom. The next one though caught his interest. he could tell it was kanames because of the bed, silk curtains, sheets, and pillow cases. The thing that caught zeros attention the most was Kaname had zeros year book photo from his first year at cross academy on his wall. "It makes me smile" zero was shocked he hadn't felt Kaname come in. " Its ok i dont mind you being in here. The picture reminds me of something i can never have. Not back then and apparently not now." Zero was surprised of the words that fell from kanames lips. " dance with me please? No one will see no one ever dares to just come in my room".

Zero looked at Kaname very meanly "I told you I didn't want you near me. I was tricked into coming here. Adiou didn't tell me this was your party or i would have told him no." Kaname was getting annoyed now. This boy was in his house, at his party, in his room. "You should have told me from the start. Plus if you knew there was possibility of me getting pregnant you should have told me before you fucked me" Kaname looked a little embarrassed at that comment.

" Why do you think i said i was going to use a condom. Besides there is one thing i should remind you. You got to know the real me and i the real you. The side of us that no one ever gets to see. I seriously do care about you. the only reason i didn't tell you who i really was is because you would have never opened up if you knew it was me. That's all i really wanted. I wanted to see you happy." zero looked to the side embarrassed. " now please just suck it up and dance with me its not like I'm asking you to fuck again its just a little dance." zero was heading for the door when suddenly he was stopped. " Kiryu listen to me please" zero could see that Kaname was hurting. Zero relaxed so Kaname relaxed his hold but didn't let go completely. " Just one dance please" zero could hear the plea in his voice was sincere enough.

"ok Kuran i will but only one dance and if you lock your door" without moving Kaname locked his door and pulled zero to him letting his mental hold on him go. there bodies pressed against each other Kaname whispered in zeros ear. " what did you just say Kuran it was so low i couldn't hear it."

Kaname spoke up a little.

" I said you look amazing even when you lose your temper. It is one of your more attractive moments. I know you better than you think and that is what scares you. i have seen you at your most vulnerable and when your to hot to handle. I saw you when you let your guard down and even saw you cry. You should know that what you said about me torturing you because i need control it isn't true. I dont like to hurt you but i know what you need and want and it scares you to know that." zero was almost to tears. All that Kaname was saying was true but zero couldn't admit defeat just yet. He had danced with Kaname alone in his room so close that it brought back memories. Zero had excused himself saying he had to use the restroom. he went in the bathroom, turned on the sink and cried. He was so torn was Kaname truly in love with him or was he just trying to get him under his control.

Adiou was looking for zero. "Adiou sorry i was exploring the house and then i decided i would take a walk" his friend just nodded knowing there was more to the story. " in fact if you dont mind i would like to just go home but all means stay here and have fun. Before i go could you tell me where the study is i need to write a letter".Adiou showed him where the study was and sat down waiting for him to finish writing a very short letter. When he was done he handed it to his friend. " Thank you for all your support on everything and for keeping everything that happened between me and Kaname a secret. Im not sure i want everyone to know it was him that had made me so happy" Adiou smiled zero knew he understood what zero was going through.

Zero had written a letter for Kaname to read when he was alone. Zero had instructed not to give it to him until zero had been gone an hour. His friend smiled brightly and had said he would. He had a feeling zero was going to be ok to get home by his self. Zero had been gone an hour and a half so adiou decided to drag kaname into his bed room and show him the letter zero had written.

_Dear Kaname,_

_Purple room tonight at 11:30 bring blindfold and comfy clothes my turn to surprise you._

_Sincerly,_

_Zero_

As Kaname walked into the purple room he didn't see anyone but he saw there was a note on the bed. It said to sit on the couch and put the blindfold on. Kaname did as he was told. "Kaname i still think it is messed you that you didn't tell me you were the one the entire time" Kaname frowned he was scared where this was going to go. " stand up please" Kaname stood and waited to be shot or something but instead his hand was being drawn toward zero. Kaname wondered what surprise zero had arranged for them. as zero guided kanames hands where he wanted them. "stay right here for a second" all of a sudden music came on and Kaname had a feeling this was going to be a weird night. "Dance with me right here right now" these words rang in kanames ears but he did as he was told. "Kaname would you like to know something i have never told anyone" Kaname shook his head yes. Zero stopped the dancing pushed Kaname into the wall very hard and pushed against him. Kaname was very aroused but he was focused on what zero was going to say. Zero leaned as close as he could get there bodies and whispered right into his ear " I have always thought i loved you. The first time i saw you i could have swore your wine colored eyes saw right through me and i could just never admit it" Zero moved his lips from kanames ear to his mouth and Kaname willingly let zeros tongue in. Zero took Kaname from the wall and threw him on the bed. " My turn to fuck you Kaname and all rules go out the window except the biting one. I do not want a complete blond bond formed between us". Kaname just smiled and pulled his beauty to him.

I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Kaname but I so wish I did. This is my first yaoi and fanfic so reviews are appreciative.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been almost a year since kanames best birthday ever. Kaname is trying to think of a way to surprise zero for there anniversary. Zero is still so stubborn that anything mushy gushy might be a risk. One that kanames willing to go for. Zero had already given him an anniversary present a day early but Kaname still hadn't got one for zero. Kaname called Adiou and asked him what he should do. By the time he was done talking he had set up a date night perfect for the two. there anniversary and his birthday were tomorrow so he decided to do the date tonight. "zero my love wake up the sun has set and i want to go out to dinner tonight. I know you are tired but i promise you will like it". Zero was stirring but not getting up. A evil thought had popped itself into kanames mind. Kaname reached his hand under the blanket and felt zeros arousal which was brought on by Kaname kept touching it every chance he got. Kaname carefully pulled back the blanket and took zeros arousal in his mouth. zeros eyes shot open. He wasn't sure what to do. It felt so good so he just let his lover go on with it. After they had taken care of each other and had taken a shower Kaname had gotten dressed in very nice clothes as usual but what memorized him was how handsome zero looked at that moment. " umm honey you look yummy" Kaname teased licking his lips seductively.

"If we dont leave know we will miss our reservations" he brushed off kanames tease and finished buttoning his shirt. Kaname came over and unbuttoned all of them again and started nibbling on zeros neck. "Hun we need to go. As much fun as it would be to stay home and play house we did pay good money for dinner and I'm hungry" Kaname sighed and rebuttoned zeros shirt. Kaname had a hard time resisting zero especially when he was looking so innocent. Kaname called a car to take them to the restaurant. Dinner was delightful for Kaname and zero but Kaname was in a hurry to get back home. He wanted zero under him ready to moan his name. Even after a year zero was still so tender and easy to arouse. As soon as they front door closed Kaname had pulled zero into the bedroom and threw him back on the bed. Kaname was on top of him in seconds. Kaname had thrown his shirt off and was working on zeros now. He was so worked up to notice he had cut himself with he pin on his shirt and now his lovers eyes weren't lilac anymore they were lust red. "Kaname stop" he shouted. he didn't want to hurt Kaname but bloodlust and horny dont mix. Kaname was puzzled zero had never refused sex with him and he had never shouted the words stop before. He looked into hi lovers eyes and saw the problem.

" ohh baby it is nothing to worry about it here feed while i relieve you." Kaname was sitting right in front of zero now so he could get a good grip on zeros hard member as he fed. After a few moments his bloodlust was gone and so was his erection. " See all better isn't it my love" zero wouldn't look at Kaname he had wanted there anniversary date to be prefect for his love and he had messed up. Reading zeros thoughts he leaned in kissed his lips and said "beauty my wonderful beauty it is perfect i love you feeding off me and i love pleasing you".

The next morning was kanames birthday and zero had a great surprise lined up to make up for last night. Kaname was gone all day and so zero placed the note he wrote on the bed knowing that is the first place Kaname comes when he gets home because that is usually where zero is. About nine o clock Kaname called the house and no one answered which was typical it meant zero was sleeping. Kaname walked into the house closing the door behind him and headed right for the bed. He saw the letter on the bed and was scarred to read it. He thought that maybe last night had ruined a year of progress. Kaname read the note and it looked very familiar. It read..

_Dear Kaname,_

_Purple room tonight at 11:30 bring blindfold and comfy clothes my turn to surprise you._

_Sincerely,_

_Zero _

He knew that tonight was going to be another great birthday. He changed into comfy clothes and was gone. Zero greeted him at the club door. It was locked so zero had to let him in. He had talked his old boss into letting him have the entire club for him and Kaname tonight. He gave his sweet a kiss and put the blindfold on him and lead him to the couch. Kaname heard music and wondered if zero wanted them to dance together but the music wasn't right for a slow song. " Baby take off the blindfold please and enjoy" Kaname took of the blindfold to find a sexy zero all dressed up with a pole in front of him and zero was dancing. Kaname was getting his own private show tonight. After the song was done Kaname thought zero was going to do another one but instead he led Kaname over to the bed which was covered with rose petals. They both sat down next to each other and Kaname was getting ready to start stripping but was interrupted." Kaname wait please i need to ask you something. I am not sure how to do this but i know i want to do it." Kaname looked really confused but was willing to listen to zero. Zero got down on one knee and reality hit Kaname" Kaname marry me please. I want to be the only one you are bound to forever and always" zero looked pale as expecting Kaname to tell him they were not ready yet.

"zero are you crazy" zero hung his head he knew it was too good to be true. "To be with you forever and always is a must for me and i would gladly marry you" he pulled zero up onto the bed and laid him down. Zero pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on kanames finger. "its very beautiful just like my beauty laying next to me". Zero pulled Kaname down to him kissing his neck flipped Kaname on his back. Zero reached over into the desk pulled out the lube and a condom. Kaname was about to get up and please zero when zero pushed him back down.

" tonight i get to please you" Kaname smiled and he knew that zero really wanted to do this so he let him. Zero slipped his finger into kanames entrance and very slowly moved once Kaname relaxed he slipped the second one in. Once Kaname was adjusted zero lubed up his member and thrusted passonitly into Kaname. Kaname was so tight zero had to slow down or he was going to come to early. Zero bent down and bit into kanames neck not to drink but to get the moan he often got and loved. " Kaname now that we are going to be married would you drink from me. I want to experience it" Kaname was eager to please his love for he had always wanted to try feeding from someone but he knew better. As he slowly bit into zeros neck zero gave a very loud moan and Kaname liked it. As Kaname drank from zero he couldn't stay still anymore he had to pound into Kaname. Them both moaning and getting so close to climax zero pumped kanames erection as he thrust his arousal into Kaname deeper. "Kaname i i ahhh im going to cum"

"its ok zero me to" and at that moment they both came. They were bound now. the blood bond had been completed when Kaname had bitten zero and somehow zero didn't mind knowing that Kaname technically could control every move he made. After they had gotten out of the shower to clean off they had called a car to take them home. Once they got home Zero had thrown Kaname on the bed he wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. " round 2?" zero gave him a devilish smile and bit into Kanames neck very lovingly. Kaname wasn't surprised at zeros actions he had taken a lot of blood from his lover so zero was starving. Zero climbed on top of his soon to be husband and started grinding his arousal with kanames. After a few minutes zero wanted to feel more he started undressing Kaname. He released his hold on kanames neck long enough to undress himself and to grab the lube from the night stand. " honey you forgot the condom" But zero just smiled and bit back down on his lovers neck. A moan escaped Kanames mouth he was slowly losing himself. Kaname threw zero down on the bed and slicked his fingers. He slipped one into zero then another scissoring stretching his lover preparing him. When zero started bucking up Kaname then slicked his member and slipped it in. zero threw his head back in a silence moan. Kaname hit his prostate with such precision zero couldn't hold moans in anymore. Moving with vampire speed he lost himself in his lover. Moans of pleasure were all that they could voice. Zero was close and Kaname was not far behind. "I love you my wife" Kaname couldn't resist saying it. Zero came on kanames chest and soon after Kaname came inside zero falling to his lovers chest planting kisses all down it. They fell back onto the bed and curled up next to each other letting sleep claim them.

Three weeks later Zero got up in the middle of the night throwing up and all he did was smile. Kaname came in "are you ok baby" Kaname was really worried about zero he had never seen zero get sick before.

" We will be great my husband" zero just smiled. Kaname smiled for he knew why zero had used the word we. Zero was going to have his baby. Zero had gotten what he wanted. He and Kaname were going to be bonded in everyway now. Marriage, blood, sex, and now a family. Zero was truly happy.

I do not own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Kaname but I so wish I did. This is my first yaoi and fanfic so reviews are appreciative.


	6. Authors Note

All my stories may be changed slightly in the next few weeks.I am in the process of rewritting parts of my stories because i think they can be improved and my grammar was pretty bad. 


End file.
